


Suutele minua vielä

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sinä maistut yhä makealta.” ”Sinä maistut yhä kirpeältä.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suutele minua vielä

Suudelmat maistuvat katkeransuloisilta Harryn huulilta ja Draco nielee ne muistoihinsa, pullottaa ne johonkin nurkkaan josta voi kaivaa ne tulevaisuudessa. He ovat lähes kietoutuneina toisiinsa, Harry vasten seinää ja Draco vasten Harrya, ja kosketukset ovat polttavia iholla. Harry huokaisee ja hymyilee kun Draco vetää itseään taaksepäin, vain muutaman millin päähän Harryn huulista.

”Sinä maistut yhä makealta”, Draco sanoo, siirtää hiuksia pois Harryn kasvoilta ja hymyilee toispuolisesti. Harry naurahtaa ja nojaa eteenpäin, koskettaa vain huulillaan Dracon omia ennen kuin vetäytyy takaisin seinää vasten.

”Sinä maistut yhä kirpeältä.”

Draco nyökkää, tietää Harryn rakastavan sitä, koska Harry on sanonut niin monta kertaa, eikö olekin? Harry on kertonut hänelle heidän tavatessaan hänen olevan maukkainta kirpeyttä mitä tämä oli koskaan maistanut ja sitten suudellut häntä, uudelleen ja uudelleen, kunnes heidän huulensa ovat turvonneet suudelmista, kunnes heidän huulensa ovat kuivuneet.

Harvemmin he puhuvat tavatessaan. Draco ei tiedä miten Harry löytää hänet aina, käytäviltä joilla hän on yksin, mutta hän luulee että Harrylla on salaisuus – Harrylla on monia salaisuuksia, ja hän on yksi suurimmista.

He vaihtavat kiihkeitä suudelmia, pehmeitä suudelmia, ja Draco luulee olevansa rakastunut. Luulee, ei hän tiedä siitä mitään, aiempina vuosina ehkä ihastusta kokeneena, mutta suurimman osan ajasta jonkinlaisessa pelossa eläneenä. Ei silloin ollut aikaa rakastua, ei silloin ollut aikaa tuntea niin positiivisia tunteita.

Draco tietää kuitenkin, ettei tämä voi jatkua ikuisesti, ja hän tietää, ettei Harry aio jatkaa tätä loppuelämäänsä. Draco tietää, että Harry ehkä välittää hänestä, tietää sen kosketuksista ja suudelmista ja sanoista, mutta Harry kutsuu häntä yhä Malfoyksi, Harry suutelee Weasleyn tyttöä hänen ohellaan, Harry ei tahdo mitään liian vakavaa.

Ja tavallaan Draco ymmärtää, ymmärtää että Harry haluaa elää, haluaa purkaa vuosia kertyneitä paineita, haluaa ottaa irti elämästään kaiken. Draco ymmärtää, että heidän välillään oli aina jännitettä ja nyt se purkautuu paremmalla tavalla kuin ennen, he eivät ole toistensa kurkuissa. Draco tietää, että ilman Harrya hän ei olisi voinut palata Tylypahkaan viimeiselle vuodelleen ja hän tietää, että Harrylla oli varmasti itsekkäitä syitä saada hänet takaisin. Hän tietää että tämä on takaisinmaksua.

Draco suutelee Harrya uudelleen ja yrittää karkottaa vainoavat ajatukset mielestään, vaikka hänen tekisi mieli kertoa Harrylle ettei tästä tule mitään jos he eivät voi olla vain toistensa. Mutta Draco tietää että mustasukkaisuus ei ole hyvästä, että Harrylla on oikeutta, Merlin tietää, enemmän kuin kellään ottaa ja nauttia elämästään. Eikä Draco edes halua luopua tästä, Draco haluaa nauttia niin kauan kun hän voi, ja hän yrittää näyttää sen suudelmillaan.

Ehkä Harry tajuaa. Ehkä Harry luopuu Weasleysta ja kertoo ystävilleen Dracosta. Ajatus huvittaa Dracoa, joka ei edes usko siihen ja hän naurahtaa, ja Harry kysyy häneltä: ”Mikä sinua huvittaa?”

Harry katsoo Dracoa hymyillen kun tämä vastaa: ”Mietin vain miten mukavaa tämä on.” Harry vie kätensä Dracon niskaan ja siirtää heitä niin, että Dracon selkä on seinää vasten. Draco hengähtää terävästi ja antaa Harryn suudella itseään, uppoaa suudelmaan ja unohtaa kaiken.

Unohtaa kaiken niiksi ihaniksi hetkiksi joita heillä nyt on.

Ehkä huomenna Draco alkaa miettiä omaa tulevaisuuttaan ja sitä mitä hän tekee sitten kun Harry kertoo hänelle että tämä on ohi. Koska koulu loppuu pian, ja varmaan pian Harry ja Weasley julistavat kihlauksensa. Ehkä huomenna Draco antaa sydämensä särkyä ja miettii voisiko joku paikata sitä.


End file.
